Living In A Picture
by SammieeJay
Summary: Castle and Beckett. Caskett. This could be set anywhere after 5x01 but before Target&Hunt. Beckett pregnancy. :) updated: 12/3/13
1. Chapter 1

Howdy there :') this is my attempt at a castle fic. It will be multi chapter if you guys like it. I'm not too sure on the beginning. But hopefully you like it! This part is short, but the bext one will be longer, i promise :) Review&tell me what y'all think? Big loveballs! Sammiee x

* * *

_The gunshots were not as loud as Kate had always anticipated. An ear piercing crack resonated throughout the area. The metal fragments, spiralling through the dulled and darkened air, pierced her chest without consideration, without real meaning or relevance, and with more speed than the fastest of all living things. The freshly made wounds in her flesh leaked out crimson blood, much like the way crying eyes leaked her tears of pain and fright. Falling to the ground, a dull ache was forming in her chest, the effort of keeping her eyes open becoming increasingly difficult. Yet she was so calm. Kate was shocked, to know she was most likely dying, and to not be overwhelmed by emotion she had assumed would accompany such a violent end. There was something altogether serene as she bled out, losing consciousness, a glassy, vacant look in her usually piercing brown eyes that would glisten as the sun shone down on her._

"Kate..._Kate_." His soft voice washed over her whilst his fingers traced lazy patterns on the side of her shoulder, his other rested on her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips. His features relaxed slightly as her eyes began to flicker open, revealing her beautifulY brown orbs.

"I..." Her voice was low and groggy and she soon found herself being pulled further into castles warm chest.

Continuing to stroke the side of her cheek, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, leaning down and whispering softly into it.

"You had_ the nightmare_ again, didn't you?" His voice wasn't accusatory. It wasn't harsh. It was full of concern; concern that made her heart melt and all she could do was nod.

"He can't get you, Kate. I won't let him." A hand had travelled south and was now perched on her slightly rounded stomach. "I won't let him get either of you."

There was a hint of joy on his voice as he said that sentence and a delicate smile played upon his lips as he circled his palm around her bump. He then stilled his hand and lifted his gaze up to meet Kate's eyes. He lifted his hands up and gradually moved them to her chest, placing one slowly between her breasts covering her scar.

"This scar, Kate, is a reminder. Not of all things good, granted. But it is the scar that proves that you will never let some jackass defeat you. You're so strong, Katherine Beckett. This right here, it's our scar. It will be forever, until we die in each others arms..._Always_."

He sounded so sincere it made her heart swell. Early morning beams shone through and it seemed as if windows were almost bursting at the seams due to the early morning glow of the rising sun. Castle's arms were wrapped around Kate's small body gently, her head and hands were resting on his muscular chest; basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth on the cold winters morning. He gave her a small sweet smile. Not the 1,000 watt smile that he flashed for the cameras, but, the smile that he reserved for only his family. Her. It was a smile that made her own lips twitch, resulting in them both smiling gently at each other. Caressing her cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching now as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Are you okay now?" He asked her softly, the concern for her well being still apparent in his voice. Kate could feel the warmth of his unsteady breath brushing the top of her lips and smell the fresh mint that she presumed he'd had not long before she'd woke.

"I've got you, haven't I?" She smiled softly. "And this little'n to loom forward to." She giggled gently, her eyes crinkling at the edges as she scrunched up her nose, brushing it against Castles; to which he willingly joined in.

"_Always_." Came his gentle response, and parting his lips slightly, he leant in towards her; Kate mirroring his actions. And their lips met briefly in a soft, sweet kiss that spoke in so many languages, that told each other exactly what they needed to know. As they drew back, Kate opened her eyes, letting them twinkle as the sun caught them at the right angle through the half closed curtains.

"I know that I'm not the easiest person to be around, Castle..." She started, sat up cross legged on the bed, now. "I just want you to promise me that no matter how hard it may be to be around me sometimes, you'll never give up on me..." She trailed off into another sentence of virtually inaudible speech.

"Kate, I promise you, that I will never, ever, leave you or our child. I...I love you." The last three words were shaky, but every time they passed his soft lips, they became a little easier for him to say.

Kate's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and her eyes locked on his. "I lo-" she got cut short as her ringtone sounded out throughout the bedroom. Leaning over castle and grabbing her phone off of the cabinet she checked the caller ID. Lanie. She accepted and looked at Castle as she listened to Lanie.

"Castle, murder."

* * *

Review? X


	2. Murder with a chance of sickness?

Thank you to everyone who is following this story&those who reviewed/favourited :') it makes me day every time I get an email notification saying someone has favourited/followed/reviewed. If you have any suggestions or anything you want I'm this fic, please review and tell me or tweet me - I always reply, ^_^ XsammieeXX :')

Murder with a chance of..sickness?

Beckett stood side on in front of the mirror, in just her underwear. One of her dainty hands was smoothing over her stomach. It wasn't a big bump yet; however, she hoped it was small enough for people not to notice. She couldn't help but let the 'What if's' cross her mind, though. What if Gates finds out, not only the pregnancy but the relationship, too? What if everyone found out at work before she wanted them to? What if she got hurt and...no. She couldn't follow that one through. She was scared. Hell, she was petrified. Just as she began to doubt her decisions, she felt two strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind, his hands resting on top of hers on her small bump. Castle's lips softly grazed over the spot just beneath her ear, drawing a smile to her lips  
"How's mommy to be this morning?" His voice was sweet yet cheeky, and he found himself rotating his hands round in gentle circles on her stomach.  
"I'm alright." She lied, suppressing the growing since of sickness gradually, but surely rising in her stomach. "I just can't decide what to wear..." She sighed, raising her free hand to sweep it through her medium length brown hair. Lifting his chin from its original place on top of her head, he looked up and glanced to her open wardrobe; analysing the clothes which it contained.  
"White button down shirt, black pants and those shoes I got you for your birthday last year." He spoke with such ease and it calmed her for a moment, distracting her from her problems. As she relaxed back into his strong chest, her eyes twinkled whilst she giggled.  
"So, are you my own Gok Wan now, then?" She winked whilst laughter filled the room as a result of Castles wandering hands attacking her sides, tickling her.

Becketts heels tapped against the hard concrete ground as she walked slowly over to the crime scene, Castle walking a few centimetres behind her. She saw the usual. Lanie; crouched down over a partially covered body taking notes of the vics conditions. Espo; checking Lanie out 'subtly'. Ryan; watching Espo as he held a pad of paper in his hand. And of course, the blood. It never usually bothered her; the had a pretty strong stomach - she was immune to it all. But today, it was catching her off guard and she could feel her stomach churning at the thought of seeing the body. She felt her skin turn a shade paler than usual, the colour draining from her face and she had to shut her eyes and breathe steadily to gain some kind of composure.  
Castle stopped and stood next to her, concern the only thing apparent on his face.  
"Kate, are you okay?" He asked, holding their cups of coffees tightly within his hands, his head tilted as he watched his girlfriend."Here, have a sip of this." He spoke softly, handing her the cup of coffee he had bought her. With a small smile, Kate took the cup gratefully. As she inhaled the soothing scent, her mouth began to water as the coffee cup neared her plump quivering lips, only to be taken in by a desperate yearning in her ready mouth. The coffee warming her tingling tongue as it slips through her ever welcoming throat, gliding down it with ease and precision. As she pulled the coffee cup away from her mouth, she let the soothing aroma caress her nasal passages, letting it seep through her lungs like a silk sheet. She gripped the coffee in her hands, letting it supply her with the warmth and strength she required. She gave castle a small nod and he returned the gesture with a gentle smile before they made their way over to Lanie.  
"Do we know the vic?" She said quietly, her sickness still apparent as she fought desperately to not vomit.  
"Anthea Mareano. White female, thirty-six, married and by the looks of this..." Lanie stated, gesturing with her hand to Anthea's stomach, "She was pregnant," everything after this sentence was a blur. She felt Lanie's arm on her shoulder, looking at her friend.  
"Beckett, what's wrong?" Lanie interrogated her, raising her eyebrows as she pulled off her examining gloves.  
"Nothing...I just got a little sick at the sight of the body." She spoke unsteadily. Well, she wasn't lying. It was because of the body. But it wasn't the fact she was dead, it was the fact she was pregnant beforehand. She couldn't help the images that flashed in the back of her mind. Images which were her laying there dead with a rope around her neck and wounds all over body. It came part and parcel with the job, join with at your own risk. But it was different now...  
"Girl, you've seen dead bodies Before. Hell, you see them everyday! Now tell me, what's really wrong?" She was pushing and Becketts walls shot up.  
"Lanie, can you just back off!" She snapped, and instantly regretted it. She shot a glance at Castle as her eyes began to fill with tears. She turned around and walked away from the crime scene. The tears soon cascaded down her unblemished cheeks uncontrollably. She felt a body next to hers and she couldn't look up, because, of course, she knew who it was.  
"Girl, what was all that about back there?" She sounded slightly upset, but more concerned about her friend. "Beckett, you're my best friend. You know things about me that I wouldn't dare tell anybody else...how bad can it be?" As she finished her sentence, Kate began to lift her head up.  
"I'm sorry," it came out in much more of a whisper than she'd meant it to, but it was out there. "I didn't mean to snap like that...I just..." The words kept failing her and a fresh set of tears flowed down her face. Great drops fell from her eyes; the heavy rainclouds in her mind let loose their turbulent nature.  
"Oh, honey..." Lanie spoke gently, wrapping an arm around Kate, pulling her into a quick hug until she had stopped crying.  
When Kate pulled back, her eyes met Lanies. She had to tell someone, it was killing her. She had to tell Lanie.  
"You can't tell anyone...especially not Gates..." She spoke, her voice quivering. Lanie nodded and squeezed each of Kate's hands.  
"I'm...pregnant."

This turned out differently to how I originally planned, but it worked a lot better. If you guys enjoyed it, review and I'll get writing chapter three which is planned and fluffy. ;-) Review/Favourite/Follow/Tweet me ideas(comments) THANK YOU!


End file.
